


5 times Alfred tried to ask Kiku out using pickup lines and one time he did it without using any

by Kosai_Romi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 5+1 Things, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human America (Hetalia), I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mentioned England (Hetalia), Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), ameripan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosai_Romi/pseuds/Kosai_Romi
Summary: exactly what the title says"Are you from Tennessee? Cause you're the only ten I see.""Alfred-san, I'm from Japan."ameripan 5+1 fic!i got this inspiration from tumblr
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	5 times Alfred tried to ask Kiku out using pickup lines and one time he did it without using any

#1 

"Come one, Alfred, it'll totally work on Kiku, da-ze!" The Korean encouraged his friend. 

"I'm not sure about that," Alfred said unsurely, scrolling through his phone. 

"Kiku is a sucker for pick-up lines," Yong Soo said. "I know it."  
"No offense, but, like, Kiku's kinda dense when it comes to pick-up lines," Kaoru spoke up, frowning at them. 

"Aw come on, Kao, Kiku's not that dense," Yong Soo tried to defend his cousin. 

"Once, a stranger tried flirting with him and he did not get it," the Cantonese boy deadpanned. "He was so obvious." 

"That, that didn't happen," the Korean mumbled, looking away. 

"We literally had to pull him away and tell him that someone was hitting on him." 

"He's just playing hard to get, da-ze," Yong Soo chuckled nervously. 

"You should just tell Kiku directly that you like him," Kaoru told Alfred. 

The American stiffened and smiled. "No way, dude, he doesn't even like me that way." 

"Then go do your pick-up lines," the Cantonese boy turned away and started walking. "I wish you the best of luck." 

"Same, da-ze," Yong Soo smiled at Alfred. "I hope Kiku will get it." 

The blonde smiled nervously at him and continued browsing the Internet for pick-up lines. 

"Hey Keeks!" Alfred cried out, sitting next to the Japanese man. 

"Alfred-san," Kiku greeted him in his usual soft manner, bowing his head slightly. 

"I have a question to ask you," he said nervously, fidgeting with his hands. 

"Of course, Alfred-san," the Japanese man smiled. "I'll try my best to help." 

"Alright, Al, you got this. Don’t stutter, act confident. Okay," Alfred told himself. 

"Are you from Tennessee?" He asked, face tinged with pink. 

Kiku stared at the taller expectantly. 

"Oh my god, no," he heard someone in the room groaned. 

"Cause you're the only ten I see," Alfred winked at the brunette. 

Kiku continued to stare at the American. The silence was too awkward for both of them. 

"Alfred-san," Kiku smiled a bit, still a bit confused. "I'm from Japan." 

Silence. Someone in the room smacked their own forehead. 

"Are you kidding me right now," someone deadpanned. 

"I don't- I don't get it," Kiku frowned, looking around confusedly. "I live in Japan, right?" 

"Yup, yup, Keeks, you live in Japan," Alfred's face flushed, whether in embarrassment or at the adorable scene of Kiku looking around, Alfred didn't know either. 

"Ahem," someone cleared his throat behind them. "If you two are done being oblivious wankers, here's you work for the week," Arthur scowled, handing them both a stack of official papers. 

"Oblivious?" Kiku asked. 

"Nothing," Alfred intercepted quickly. "Nothing at all." 

"Are you kidding me, dude!" The American groaned, stabbing his straw into his boba. 

"I told you, Kiku's really oblivious," Yong Soo shrugged, slurping on his sugary goodness. 

"I didn’t expect him to be that oblivious," Alfred pouted. 

"Just keep on using pick-up lines on him, he'll catch up eventually, da-ze," the Korean advised him.  
-  
-  
\- 

#2 

"Alfred-san, would you like to accompany me to the library?" Kiku asked. 

"Of course!" The blonde would never pass up a chance to spend time with the Japanese alone. 

"So," Alfred prompted as they walked into the library. "What book are you looking for?" 

"Not anything specific," the Japanese answered, scanning the aisle of books. "Maybe plants? I have developed an interest in them." 

"You mean, like the sakura blossoms?" 

"Not only sakuras," Kiku answered, pulling out a book and flipping through the pages. "There's a lot more flowers than sakuras, Alfred-san." 

Alfred blushed in embarrassment. "No, I meant, I thought sakuras are your favorite so you would like to borrow books about them..." He finished lamely. 

The Japanese laughed softly. "Well, hai, sakuras are my favorite flowers, I'm happy that you remembered, but I don't only want to read about cherry blossoms." 

"Of course," Alfred nodded in understanding. 

"What flowers should I read about?" 

"Maybe poppies? Or roses!" The American said excitedly. 

"They all sound amazing," Kiku smiled, stacking some books on top of each other. 

The two sat down at a nearby table and the brunette started reading one of the books. 

"You can go if you want," Kiku looked up from his book, noticing the blonde's fidgeting. 

"Nah, Keeks, it's fine. I'd rather stay here anyways," Alfred assured him. 

"Alright then," the Japanese said unsurely and only relaxed when Alfred shot him a smile. 

"Alfred-san? Alfred-san." 

The said person blinked, white florescent lights blinded him. "Huh?" 

"Alfred-san, wake up," Kiku was standing over him, a smile on his face. "It's getting dark."  
"Let's head back," Alfred stood up, stretching. 

"I just need to check out these books and we can go," the Japanese pointed towards the check-out counter. 

"Sorry for telling you to stay here, you must be exhausted," Kiku apologized, not meeting the American's gaze. 

"Keeks, it's totally fine! Besides, I like spending time with you," Alfred grinned. 

"O-okay," Kiku felt his cheeks grow hot. 

"You're not borrowing anything?" The Japanese asked as they walked back to the meeting center. 

"Eh, not really," Alfred shrugged. 

Kiku tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. 

"It's very lucky I brought my library card though," the blonde blurted out, trying to remember what he had read online. 

"Really?" 

"Cause I'm totally checking you out," Alfred winked at him. 

"But I'm not a book, Alfred-san," Kiku frowned. 

"Wait, seriously, da-ze? That's what he said?" 

"Yeah," Alfred laid on his bed, holding the phone next to his ear. 

"Oh my god, why did you use that pick-up line?" The Korean sighed. 

"I thought it was quite good," the American defended himself. 

"Kiku didn't get it," Yong Soo said. The blonde heard some rustling at the other line. 

"I didn't really expect him not to get it," Alfred pouted. 

"Alfred, Kiku's really oblivious to flirting, da-ze," Yong Soo sighed. "If you want to woo him with pick-up lines, you need to try harder." 

"How," Alfred whined. 

"I'm not sure," the Korean admitted. "Maybe- shit!" 

"Oh my goodness, Yong Soo!" Alfred heard Kiku's shout. "Your hand!" 

"I'll call you later," Yong Soo said shakily before hanging up. 

Alfred stared at his phone before groaning. 

"Who are you?"  
He craned his neck and found his brother's white bear staring at him. 

"Not now, Kuma," he grumbled. 

"Al? Have you seen Kumaburou?" His brother asked from the living room. 

"Who?"  
-  
-  
\- 

#3 

"I heard there's fireworks today, da-ze," Yong Soo said nonchalantly. 

"Really?" Alfred murmured, too busy staring at the Japanese's silky brown hair. 

The Korean scowled before poking the blonde's sides. 

"Ow! Not cool dude," Alfred pouted, finally snapping out of his trance. 

"There's a firework tody," Yong Soo repeated. 

"So?" He asked, shuffling his paperwork around. 

"So? What do you mean so?" The Korean gaped at him in disbelief. 

"What am I supposed to do?" Alfred asked cluelessly. 

"You're going to ask Kiku to watch the fireworks with you, babo," Yong Soo said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Actually..." Alfred considered the idea. "That's not half bad." 

"Obviously," the Korean rolled his eyes playfully. "Great ideas originated from Korea, da-ze!" 

"Well, clearly burning your hand in hot water isn’t an idea originated from Korea." 

They both whipped their head around. 

"Kao!" Yong Soo greeted him cheerfully. 

"I heard from Kiku you burned you hand," Kaoru crossed his arms. 

"Only a bit," the Korean admitted sheepishly. 

The Cantonese boy tched. "Kiku was looking for you, by the way," he told Alfred. 

The American glanced at the seat where the Japanese was in, it was empty. He then looked at the door, Kiku was looking at him expectantly, as if he was waiting for something. 

With a start, Alfred realized he was waiting for him. 

"Keeks!" He grinned, rushing over to him. "Sorry to keep you waiting." 

"It's fine, Alfred-san," Kiku smiled, following him out of the door. 

"Apparently there's fireworks today," Alfred said, trying to sound casual. He probably failed, he could feel heat rushing to his cheeks. 

The Japanese either didn't notice, or spared him the embarrassment and ignored it. "Hai, Kaoru is very excited about it." 

"On the scale from one to America, how free are you tonight?" Alfred blurted out. 

They both stared at each other in shock. Alfred wanted to die in embarrassment. 

"Sorry, Keeks, I don’t know what came over me-" 

"I'd say I'm pretty free tonight," Kiku gave him a rare smile that sent him butterflies in his stomach. 

"Really? So..." Alfred trailed off, fidgeting with his hands. 

"I would love to watch the fireworks with you, Alfred-san," the Japanese finished his sentence, still smiling, but a blush was slowly making its way towards his face. 

"That's great! Amazing!" The blonde couldn't help but give a laugh. 

"Of course," Kiku bowed. "After all, that's what friends do." 

Alfred tried to ignore the word friend. At least Kiku's watching fireworks with him. 

"What? No way, da-ze!" Yong Soo gasped, sitting up from his bed. "He friendzoned you?"  
"At least he agreed to meet me tonight," Alfred grinned. 

"You two are so hopeless," the Korean sighed, flopping back on his bed. "I'm starting to regret helping you."  
"Aw come on, dude, you're close to Keeks," Alfred argued. 

"I'm cousins with him, but I'm not really that close. I think Mei or Kao's the closest with him." 

"Oh really?" the American grinned. 

"Please don’t ask any of the two for help." 

"Don't worry, dude," Alfred said, still grinning.  
-  
-  
\- 

#4 

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kiku asked nervously, glancing at the trees that tower over him. 

'Don’t worry, Keeks! We can see the fireworks way more clearly here!" Alfred assured him. 

"What time does it start?" 

"I think about seven thirty?" The blonde guessed. 

Kiku checked the time on his phone. "One more minute then." 

"I think we arrived at just on time," Alfred smiled. 

"Luckily we did, I wouldn't want to miss this," the Japanese stared at the night sky expectantly. 

"Yeah, me too," the blonde looked at him. 

"It's starting! Look!" Kiku tugged at his sleeve excitedly, pointing at the first firework that exploded. 

Alfred stared at him. The light from the fireworks illuminated his whole face, he could see how a sparkle in the Japanese's eyes as he watched the fireworks setting off. 

"It's beautiful," Kiku breathed out, eyes locked on the sky. 

"Yeah," Alfred replied, still staring at the older. He wondered how the brunette's hair would feel under his fingers. "Beautiful." 

"Alfred-san?" The Japanese seemed to have noticed his staring and turned his head around to have a proper look at him. "Are you okay?" 

"I feel amazing," the American smiled. 

Kiku gave him a small smile before looking up at the sky again. 

As the last of the fireworks died out, Alfred and Kiku got ready to head back. 

"Did you like it?" He asked. 

"It was amazing," Kiku found himself unable to refrain his happiness. "The fireworks were so bright and colorful, it was definitely worth walking uphill for half an hour." 

"You're way more brighter than the fireworks themselves," Alfred said, bumping the Japanese boy's shoulders lightly. 

"Oh," Kiku blushed. "Thank you." 

"No problem," the American said, looking away. 

"Did you think the others enjoyed it too?" The brunette asked suddenly. 

"Probably," Alfred shrugged. "I bet Arthur didn't go." 

"But he told me Francis invited him," Kiku said. 

"Really? Did he say yes?" 

"He said he would think about it," the Japanese smiled. "But I could see him blush." 

"You must be an expert on love life." 

"Not really," Kiku ducked his head to prevent the other to see his blush. "I'm good at getting my friends together, I guess..." 

"Well, do you think Feliciano and Ludwig will get together?" Alfred asked teasingly. 

"They're already together," the brunette looked at the taller in confusion. 

"They are?" The blonde said in surprise. "But they act like they're pining for each other!" 

"They got together a few years ago actually, but Ludwig-san is still uncomfortable with public affection." 

"Feliciano doesn't seem to mind," Alfred chuckled. 

"That's love for you." 

"The sky is very pretty today," Kiku noticed as they walked downhill. "But it's a bit dull," he frowned. "Maybe it's from the fireworks." 

"No wonder it's dull then," Alfred smiled. "All the light is on you." 

"Me?" The Japanese looked down at himself. 

"Yeah! You're so bright compared to them," The American explained, hoping Kiku would get it. "You light me up," he thought to himself. 

"But you're bright too," the shorter frowned, not getting it. 

"Uh, yeah sure," Alfred chuckled. 

"Well? Did you ask Kiku out yet?" 

"He didn’t get the hint," Alfred whined. 

"What exactly did you say?" Yong Soo demanded. 

"I told him that the fireworks were dull compared to him since he's so bright." 

"Did you tell him that?" The Korean asked incredulously. "Exactly like that?" 

"Yeah, something like that," Alfred pouted. "I wanted to tell him he lights me up." 

"Why didn’t you tell him, da-ze?" Yong Soo shrieked over the phone. 

"Dude, my ear!" The American complained. 

"You should just directly tell him at this point," the Korean sighed. 

"Yeah but what if he rejects me? What am I supposed to do then?" Alfred asked, weighing all the possibilities. 

"He's not gonna reject you, da-ze." 

"You never know," the blonde said bitterly.  
-  
-  
\- 

#5 

"H-hey, Keeks," Alfred pulled his friend aside. 

"Hai, Alfred-san?" Kiku asked, looking at him. 

"I...um... got tickets for Disneyland," the American blushed, scratching the back of his neck. 

"O-oh." 

"So I was wondering, wouldyouliketogowithmesometime?" He blurted out. 

"Sorry?" Kiku smiled a bit, not quite catching that. 

"Would you," Alfred took a deep breath. "Would you like to go with me sometime?" 

"Of course," the corner of the Japanese's mouth turned upwards. "I always wanted to go there anyways." 

"Really? That's amazing!" Alfred brightened. "So is Thursday okay with you?" 

"Thursday perfect," Kiku smiled softly at him. "I'll see you that morning then?"  
"Sounds great!" 

"Alfred, it's your chance to confess there!" 

"I was thinking about it actually," Alfred admitted. 

"Good luck, da-ze." 

"Hey Keeks," Alfred greeted. 

"Alfred-san," the Japanese bowed a bit. 

"Are you excited?" The American was trembling with excitement and nervousness. 

"Hai, very." Kiku smiled. 

"You got everything?" Alfred asked, climbing into the driver's seat. 

"I think so," he sat next to the blonde. 

"It'll take about an hour to get there," the American checked the GPS. 

"What do you want to do then?" 

"Once I thought Mattie was lactose intolerant and I threw away all the milk." 

"Alfred-san, why would you do that." 

Alfred shrugged. "I don't know, I had a dream that Mattie was lactose intolerant." 

"You had a dream," Kiku deadpanned. "So you thought it was real?" 

"Yeah, like telling the future you kno- stop laughing!" Alfred cried out, noticing the older's gasps of laughter, but he couldn't grin at his own story as well. 

"I spy with my little eye something that is green." 

"It's the trees." 

"How did you know?" 

"We've been passing trees for the last five minutes, Alfred-san." 

"Aw, Keeks, you're no fun." 

"It's fun to stay at the-" 

"YMCA~!" Kiku shouted as he laughed. He has been more relaxed since the start of their journey, Alfred was glad. 

'Whoo!" The American whooped. 

"There's no way that's your favorite song, Alfred-san," the Japanese laughed. 

"It is," Alfred stuck his tongue towards him. 

"You're ridiculous," Kiku shook his head, grinning. 

"But you like it," the blonde winked at him. 

"Yea," he said softly, not meeting his gaze. "I do." 

"Keeks? Wakey wakey, we're here." 

"Disneyland?" Kiku murmured, slowly opening his eyes. 

"Yup," Alfred said energetically. "Aren't you excited?" 

"Very," the Japanese couldn't contain his grin as he climbed out of the car. 

"Me too!" Alfred basically ran to the ticket counter. 

Kiku spotted a stack of maps near the counter and picked one up. He flipped it open and scanned the pages. 

"I haven't been here in ages," he smiled to himself, noticing all the new rides. 

"Where do you wanna go first?" Alfred asked, placing his head on the brunette's shoulder. 

"I don't know, I haven't been here for a while," Kiku frowned. 

"We can decide later, let's buy something first!" Alfred pulled his friend into a shop. 

A few minutes later, they stepped back out into the hot and humid air. 

"Alfred-san, is this really necessary?" Kiku asked. 

"Sure is, Keeks! We need to get into the Disney spirit!" 

The shorter stifled a laugh. "Disney spirit?" 

"Yeah! Like you get all Disney and stuff," Alfred would never admit it, but he was still a sucker for Disney. 

"Yes, but with headbands, how are we supposed to go on rides?" Kiku patted the giant mouse ears on top of his head. 

"We can take them off later," the American explained. "Besides, we match!" 

"Should we go on rollar coaster rides first?" Kiku asked, pointing at one of the places. 

Alfred's face paled. "U-um, let's do something peaceful first, it's still morning, I don't think the rides are open." 

"But it said that it's open as long as the park is ope-" 

"Let's go on the teacups," the blonde nervously laughed.  
"Alright." 

"Alfred-san, what-" 

"Whoo hoo! This is so fun, Keeks!" Alfred spun their cup again. 

"Too fast! Too fast!" The Japanese man's eyes widened as their surroundings blurred. 

"Nah, dude, you should see the speed that I do with Mattie." 

"How can a teacup even spin so quickly-?" 

"Oh you want to see the speed? Great!" Alfred cackled. 

"No- Oh my god!" Kiku screamed. 

"Woah this is so cool, I can close my eyes and let your screams drive me!" 

"Alfred-san, don't you dare- OH MY GOD DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!" The Japanese gripped at his friend's arm tightly. 

"I was joking, Keeks," Alfred laughed as they strolled along the park, looking for new rides. 

"Still," Kiku grumbled. 

"Where do you want to go next?" 

"Let's go to that ride where you go up and down in an elephant," Kiku pointed at the map. 

"Dumbo the flying elephant?" Alfred's lips quirked upwards. 

The Japanese nodded. 

"But I get to control the elephant," he added quickly, afraid that the American will go overboard. 

"Aw, you're no fun," the blonde pouted, but followed him to the ride anyways. 

"Keeks, come on," Alfred whined. "Go higher." 

"Alright," Kiku sighed, giving in. 

"Whoo! Look, Keeks! Look at that view!" 

The Japanese looked down and found himself staring at half of Fantasyland. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. 

"Nope," Kiku made their cart go down a bit. 

"Aw Keeks," Alfred pouted. 

"What's this?" Kiku stopped in his tracks, staring at the wooden door. 

"Mr Toad's Wild Ride," Alfred read out the sign. "Let's go in!" 

"Are you sure? This looks creepy," the Japanese peeked in. 

"It's fine, dude," the blonde laughed, stepping in. 

They were immediately greeted by the cool air from the heavy air conditioning. 

"It's cold," Kiku noted. 

"There's no line! Come one!" Alfred ran along the pathway. 

"W-wait! Alfred-san!" The Japanese ran after him. 

"Come on!" He cried, skidding to a stop when he saw a few tourists in front of him, lining up.  
"D-don't run," Kiku panted, leaning on the wall to catch his breath. 

"Come on, it's our turn!" Alfred said happily as one of the staffs directed them to a cart. 

"Alright," the Japanese sighed, but got into the cart anyways. 

"The ride will be starting now, please make sure none of you bodies are out of the cart, thank you," the announcer announced from the speaker above. 

"I'm so excited," Alfred said, bouncing up and down in his seat. 

"Alfred-san, please stop moving." 

After that ride, they went through a lot more, travelling from ride to ride, they went through three of the sections before they decided to stop for lunch. 

"You know," Alfred spoke up between bites of his burger. "I always thought Disneyland was the best thing in the world." 

"Hm?" Kiku looked up from his own burger. 

"But then I met you," the American mentally cringed at how cheesy the pick-up line was. 

The brunette stared at him for a few minutes. 

Oh crap. I fucked up. 

"You got sauce right there," Kiku finally said, avoiding the subject. 

"Huh? Where?" Alfred grabbed a napkin and wiped his chin with it. 

"Uh, here," the Japanese tapped his own cheek. 

The blonde wiped the wrong side. "Is it gone?" 

"I'll just-" Kiku used another napkin and leaned forward without thinking. He gently wiped the sauce away. "There, it's gone." 

"Thank you," Alfred grinned brightly at him. 

"N-no problem," the Japanese stuttered out, face flushing at the distance between the two. 

Kiku quickly sat down again and spoke up. "So, Alfred-san. Do you want to go on a roller coaster later?" 

Alfred paled.  
-  
-  
\- 

+1 

"Never again Keeks," the blonde wobbled down the stairs. "Never again." 

"I'd admit," Kiku grinned. "It was quite enjoyable." 

"Says you," Alfred retorted. "You were screaming right next to me." 

"I don't- okay it was horrible," the Japanese admitted, a flush spreading on his face. 

"Where do you want to go next?" 

"Space mountain," Kiku answered immediately. 

Alfred paled again. "Listen, Keeks-" 

"I'm just joking, I'm scared to go there as well," Kiku giggled. 

"Thank god," the American breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Do you have It's a Small World here?" The Japanese asked. "There's one in Tokyo." 

"Of course! This is Disney's birthplace, remember?" 

"Where is it?" Kiku had long lost the map. 

"It shouldn't be far from here," Alfred looked around. 

"Here! Look!" The blonde pointed at the enormous white building. 

"There's not a lot of people now," Kiku noticed as they stepped in. 

"Let's go!" Alfred rushed, grabbing the Japanese's hand and dodging another tourist. 

"Don't run, Alfred-san!" He cried, running after him. 

"Come on!" 

"I'm so excited! The Small World's one of my favorite rides!" It was quite obvious, Alfred was bouncing up and down more than usual in his seat. 

"Hai, it's my favorite ride too," Kiku smiled, gripping the handrail. 

"Ah! The ride is starting!" The American whispered out, stating the obvious. 

"Look at that! And that!" Alfred pointed at the different dolls. 

"Look at that one, Alfred-san," Kiku smiled, tugging his sleeves. 

"That looks like it's from Britain!" Alfred laughed. "I wonder what Arthur would feel about this." 

"That's from Spain, isn’t it?" The Japanese guessed. 

"Huh, looks like Portugal," the blonde frowned. 

"We're in Asia now! Look that's China!" 

"Hai, the costumes looked really similar," Kiku observed. 

"Where's your country?" Alfred asked, looking around excitedly. 

"There," the Japanese pointed. "The doll in kimono." 

"Wow, are those cherry blossoms?" 

"Sakuras," Kiku smiled. 

"Look! Look! Keeks! Look! It's America!" Alfred yelled over the music. 

"The Statue of Liberty," the Japanese recognized. 

"Yeah! Yeah! Look!" The American shouted, pointed at the doll wearing a cowboy hat. 

As they reached the finale, Kiku smiled. 

"My favorite is always the finale," he told the blonde. 

"It's like as if the world is finally together and at peace," Alfred nodded in understanding. 

"It's very nice," Kiku agreed. 

When they got out of the ride, the sun was setting. 

"We should head back," Kiku noted, looking up at the orange sky. 

"Aw," Alfred pouted, but followed him out of Disneyland anyways. 

"I had a lot of fun today," the Japanese spoke up as they walked back. 

"Really?" The American brightened. 

"Hai, I rarely go to Disneyland. The last time I went, it was in Tokyo." 

Alfred's eyes widened. "That was years ago!" 

Kiku shrugged slightly. "I told you, I haven't been to Disneyland for a long time." 

"Come on, an hour drive back," Alfred headed towards his car. 

"I'm glad you had fun today," Alfred spoke up, his eyes fixed on the road. 

No reply. 

The American looked at the boy next to him. Kiku had long fell asleep due to the exhaustion taking over him. 

He smiled softly as his stared at his friend's soft features. His face was soaked in the sunset. 

"I'm glad you had fun today," the blonde said as he led the Japanese back to his house. 

Kiku smiled. "Today was nice." 

"Would you like to go out? Again?" Alfred asked, face flushing. 

"Oh sure," his friend replied. 

"I-I mean, a-as a date," the American's face flushed even more. "Like romantically." 

Kiku's eyes widened, cheeks turning pink. 

"It's okay if you don't," Alfred said hastily. He rubbed his hand over his face. "Oh my god, I messed that up didn't I." 

"I would- I would love to," Kiku smiled softly, tucking his hair behind his ear. 

"Really?" The blonde brightened. 

"H-hai." 

"Grear, amazing, wow," Alfred couldn't help grinning. "So is tomorrow eleven okay?" 

"It's perfect," the Japanese smiled. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then, yeah?" 

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kiku's cheeks were fully pink now. "Oyasumi nasai, Alfred-san." 

"Good night, Keeks,' Alfred said softly, watching his friend's figure disappear behind the door. 

"I did it! I asked him out!" 

"I know, da-ze, I saw the whole thing happen in my bedroom."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> Again, all these characters rightfully belong to Hidekaze Himaruya (creator of Hetalia)!
> 
> If mentioning, please credit me- Kosai_Romi, thank you!!


End file.
